5 Steps Past Destiny
by spunkygirl23
Summary: My take on what happens after the end of season two. Jude finally gets what she has been waiting for but is it enough? And will Tommy's new life create more trouble for Jude than even he anticipates? Jommy
1. Chapter 1: The Answer

Jude picked up her cell phone and punched in the number. She had called Tommy's phone every day since he had left. He never picked up and she had stopped leaving messages long ago but some how having this nonexistent contact with him comforted her. She held her breath as the phone rang twice. She always let the phone ring 15 times before she hung up, she let herself think that this insured that Tommy would not pick up the phone, but in reality she hung up on the 15th ring because after the 16th ring the phone took her automatically to his voice mail and hearing his voice was getting harder everyday he was gone. While she waited for the phone to continue ringing Jude hummed a little of the new song she was working on. She was dealing with some major writers block but she thought maybe if she continued to push the beginning of the song through her head an ending might just follow. 13, 14 …. Jude sighed and began to move the phone away from her ear, just as the line clicked open.

"Jude? Jude are you there?" It was him. His voice sounded different, tired, but there was no way she would mistake it. She felt herself shudder as her brain processed what was happening. She stared at the phone in her hand wishing it would ring again proving this was all in her head.

"Jude? Please Jude, please….." She took a deep breath and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Quincy? I'm here, I…… I don't know what to say to you. I have called you for two months wanting you to pick up the phone and when you finally do, I don't know what to say to you." She could hear him give a nervous laugh on the other end of the line. She waited, waited for him to explain what was going on, why he had left, even to tell her how much he missed her but instead all she heard was silence.

"Tommy?" She asked quietly, secretly afraid that he had hung up on her.

"Jude, oh Jude. I…. I don't know what to say either, I… there isn't much I can say. I saw your name on my phone and I, well here we are having an awkward conversation and I really should go but… I just wanted to tell you…"

"No" Jude broke into his rambling. "No, Tommy! You are not going to leave me again not without telling me where you are, and what is going on, and why you left me! I am not letting you do this to me again."

"Call back Jude, please." She held back tears and anger as she heard the phone go dead. She starred at her phone in shock wondering what had just happened. She heaved her phone across the studio space and exhaled and she heard it collide with the concrete wall. She chaotically grabbed her bag and stalked out of the building. She had never expected for Tommy to actually answer his phone. Her mind was racing with everything that had happened in the last ten seconds. But today was a big day for her. No matter what had just happened she had a schedule she had to follow and she was going to get through it, at least, she thought warily, she was going to try.

Jude arrived at G Major in time to see the set for her video going up in the back lot. Darius was standing near the director and she choose not to bother him as she headed into Studio 2 which was acting as her make shift dressing room. The wardrobe mistress came in a few seconds later carrying the first outfit of the day. As she was changing Jude mentally scolded herself for picking Liar Liar as the first single for the album. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Things had been going to good with Tommy and Darius had thought the song would make a perfect single. Jude had even decided she was going to ask Tommy to be in the video with her. She knew he would protest but with a little Jude charm he would probably come around. Of course then he disappeared to who knows where and now Jude was stuck filming a video to a song that reminded her of everything she wanted to forget. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a faded, torn up pair of jeans and a snug blue t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a few strands hanging loose around her face. She took a deep breath, put all thoughts of Tommy out of her head and walked out to the set.

Jude listened intently as the director went over the story board for the video with the whole crew. The premise of her video revolved around a young couple that were moving into their first house. Jude and a male model were acting as the couple, painting the walls of their bare apartment. The couple starts off painting and goofing around with each other, then they begin to argue and things get heated. Jude throws the cans of paint up against the wall and paint goes everywhere. The boy leaves after the paint has been thrown and Jude breaks down. Throughout the whole video shots of Jude sitting in the splattered paint, singing would break up the story line. The last shot would show Jude alone painting the wall a new color. As the crew began to disperse after the meeting the director motioned for Jude to join him on the set. Jude tried to hide her excitement as a gorgeous man walked over to join them.

" Jude this is Tom Dean, the actor you are going to be working with. I have worked with him before and know that he is going to really make you and your video come to life. Tom I assume you and Jude are going to want a little time alone to work through some of the things that are going to happen in the video. We're working on getting the lights set up so I will come get you two when we are ready." The director walked away and started shouting at the lighting crew. Jude took a second to mentally curse fate for providing her with a reminder of Tommy. Of all the names in the world this guy had to be named Tom. She put that behind her and smiled warmly as she shook Tom's hand.

"You look amazing" He said shyly. "Thanks so much for letting me be in the video with you."

"Of course. It's really nice to meet you. Well I guess we should go talk about couple stuff before we play one on TV." She laughed nervously and was glad to she that he was chuckling too.

" Sure Honey" He said jokingly, as he put his arm around her and escorted her towards the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2: What Now?

Hi everyone. Here is the second chapter of my IS story. I hope you are enjoying it. This chapter is a little short but another will be coming along soon. Feel free to comment if you like it or you don't. Happy reading! B

Chapter 2

Jude slowly plunked down onto the couch in the lounge of G Major. They had been working on shooting her video for nearly twenty one hours and they were still looking at another three hours before they were done. Jude smiled as she saw Tom Dean, the male actor she was working with, round the corner with two large coffees in his hands.

"Dean," She said using the nickname that she had decided on as soon as she had found out his name was Tom. "You are my new best friend!" She marveled at how the two of them had fallen into such an easy friendship after meeting only twenty one hours ago. The director was right he knew exactly what to do in front of the camera to make the story feel real. Off set they had quickly discovered that they had a lot in common and they had both struggled with being so young in the entertainment industry. She giggled a little as he took her left shoe off and began to massage her foot.

"Okay, that's it we're getting married as soon as we are done shooting" She said relaxing her whole body while he comforted her sore foot.

"Actually I was hoping I could get your number" He responded without missing a beat. Jude slid herself up a little on the couch. A few months earlier the answer would have been no, but now that Tommy had been gone for almost three months going out with someone else didn't seem as strange. She remembered the phone call from the morning but quickly put it out of her mind. What could it hurt to go out with a gorgeous boy she got along with so well.

"I suppose I could do that." She beamed at him as he began to take off her other shoe.

Jude had only been asleep for two hours when she heard the knocking. She groaned hoping that Sadie or her dad would get it, but after continuous knocking she concluded she must be alone. She drug herself out of bed and nearly tripped down the stairs. Whoever was at the door had better have a good reason for banging on her door. She opened the door to a very pale Jamie. He pushed his way through the door and sat down on the couch.

"Jamie, I have been shooting a video all night if this could wait until tomorrow…" But she stopped short when Jamie turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"He called me." He said, not waiting for her reaction. "Tommy called me looking for you. He said you two have been talking. Jude how long have you been talking to Tommy you just started to get over him. Can I remind you that he left you, high and dry. He didn't think about his job or his friendship with you he just left." Jude sank down against the wall, she wasn't sure what she should say. "I told him I would tell you he called, and I almost didn't but he said he needed to talk to you desperately. Jude what is going on?"

"I need your phone Jamie. Mine had an unfortunate collision with the wall." She smiled at him hoping that he would at least smile and break the tension in the room. But he didn't. "Look Jamie I don't know what is going on, but if he wants me to call him I will. I need your phone." She put her palm out and waited to see how Jamie would react. He pulled himself off the couch and threw his phone at her.

"Don't do this to yourself again Jude. We I've been supportive this time but don't expect me to be here to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart again." Jude heard the door slam and tried to fight back the tears that were forming. She knew he was right. She looked down at Jamie's cell phone. A picture of the two of them goofing around at G-major was his background screen. Jamie's friendship meant the world to her but he was going to have to try to understand she thought as she dialed the number and placed the phone up next to her ear. She held her breath as the ringing began.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

Hi Everyone. Thanks to all of you who have read the story and commented so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks! Now on to the reading…

Chapter 3

Jude had waited while the phone rang and found herself utterly confused when there was no answer on Tommy's phone and she was sent to his voice mail. Jamie had said Tommy needed to talk to her desperately, so where was he? The recorded message ended and was followed with a beep.

"Tommy? This is Jude. Jamie said you needed to talk to me, but now you aren't answering your phone. I, I don't know what is going on but I am here if you need me, well once I get a new phone because mine… well anyways I… I miss you Tommy and I need you in my life even if you are being Mr. Mysterious right now and I am rambling so call me back, okay?" She felt like an idiot as she hung up the phone but the damage was done now. If Tommy really wanted her back in his life he was going to have to deal with the fact that she had had feelings for him, and she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him now. She walked over to Jamie's house and left his phone in the mail box. Facing him right now would not be a good move she told herself as she climbed the stairs and flopped down on her bed. Maybe if she went to sleep everything would work its self out. But as she dozed off to sleep she knew this was just the beginning.

Two days and a new cell phone later Jude was still waiting for Tommy to call her back. She had done everything she could think of to keep her mind off of him and everything that had happened to far. She even went into the studio to work with Qwest for a few hours but she had spent the whole time thinking about Tommy.

"Do you think he is ever coming back?" She had asked Qwest as inconspicuously as she could possibly manage. His answer had not been reassuring at all and she wondered if she was fooling herself thinking that Tommy would actual care enough about her and his former life to drop what ever he had been doing for the past three months and come back like nothing had ever happened. She had left the studio feeling more confused and depressed then when she had gone in. Now she was sitting on one of the many dusty couches in her studio space listening to Speed and the boys mess around with their guitars. She could feel her entire body react as her phone rang on the table next to her. She lunged for it, ignoring the boys laughing at her quirky reaction. "Hello?" She said hopefully as she walked out into the hallway.

"Jude is that you this is Tom" She could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute but she could tell something wasn't right. His voice sounded different, she didn't even recognize it.

"Tommy?"

"Tom Dean. The guy from your video. Sorry is this a bad time?"

"Ohhhhhhh" She said apologetically feeling just a little foolish that for a minute she had thought he was Tommy. "Dean, how have you been? Did you sleep for days after our twenty six hours of shooting?"

"Yeah I slept quite a bit and I thought about you quite a bit. So when do you have time to get together?" She was amazed at how smooth he was.

"Umm, well things are a little crazy right now but I could probably make some time around seven tomorrow."

"Sounds great, listen wear something comfortable and expect to be surprised." The call waiting on Jude's phone beeped.

"Great Dean, listen I have another call coming in but why don't you pick me up in front of G Major? I'll see you tomorrow at seven." She sighed as she hung up and hit a few buttons to accept the incoming call.

"Jude?" Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself slide down the nearest wall.

"Tommy! I have been waiting for you to call. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me. I just needed to hear your voice again."

"Tommy what is going on?" She expected to press him about the issue until he told her.

"Jude I can't talk about it, there are things going on that are beyond my control right now but I promise I am going to try to stay in touch as much as I can." Jude's mind was racing.

"Tommy are you in jail?" She asked him hesitantly. It seemed like a crazy idea but he did have a temper and the way he was talking. Her thoughts were interrupted by his burst of laughter.

"No it's nothing like that. I just I can't really explain right now. I promise some day I will tell you what is going on girl but for now you are just going to have to be contented with talking about you okay?"

"Okay." She answered unsure of what else she could say. "So how are those new songs coming along?" "Horrible! I have writers block. Me of all people. I mean I have an intro and a hook but the course is just not coming to me, no matter what I do."

"Okay, well tell me what you have so far and we can work through it." Jude sighed with relief as she realized if anyone could cure her of her writers block it was Tommy. She was a little unsure of what he had gotten himself into but if she wanted Tommy she was just going to have to deal with the lack of information and a connection through telephone signals.

"Right, do you have a pen handy?" She asked as she relaxed and began to relay the beginnings of the song she had been working on to Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Here is the new chapter. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and commenting. I love hearing what you girls think of the story. For those of you that are worried about Tommy and Jude don't worry things will get better I promise. Now on to the story.

Chapter 4

Jude was sitting in front of G Major waiting for Dean to pick her up for their date and thinking about the day before. She and Tommy had spent a little more than an hour on the phone going over her new song when suddenly he had ended the conversation. Things had been going so well. When she had closed her eyes it had almost felt like he was there in the room with her. They had been gong over a particular tricky section of the chorus when his voice level dropped to a whisper and his friendly tone turned icy. He had promised her he would work on the song, quickly ending the conversation with the same advice he had given her before. "Call back Jude, Please!" And then he was gone leaving her with a dial tone in her ear. She didn't know what to think of this side of Tommy. Sure there were things she didn't know about him but none of those things seemed like they could play into what was going on now. At least she didn't think they would. Of course she had no idea what to think about the whole thing. She scolded herself for trying to find something to blame Tommy's departure and his current strange behavior on. She shook herself out of deep thought when she heard a beep and looked up to see Dean sitting in his little blue viper waving at her. Great, she thought to herself, can this guy do anything that won't remind me of Tommy. And then she was off trying to forget about the Tommy through the phone lines and focus on the Tom in front of her.

"You look amazing" Tom Dean said and he opened the passenger's door for her.

"Thanks, I know you said to dress comfortably, so I figured the more comfortable the better." She was wearing her favorite pair of Jeans and an old vintage bowling shirt she had found at a thrift store. She wasn't quite sure how "Amazing" she looked, but she enjoyed that Dean thought she looked good in even the most relaxed and comfortable of clothes.

"So you know how you call me Dean instead of Tom?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if that bugs you it's just I have this friend that is named Tommy and well we have a complicated…" He put his hand up to stop her and she was glad he had done so before she had gone too far into describing what was going on with her and Tommy.

"Actually, I kind of like that you call me Dean" He said while flashing her his prize winning smile. "But I figured if you got to have a nickname for me I should get to have one for you. But I don't really have one ready off the top of my head so you are going to have to deal with me until we can find one that fits okay?" She laughed enjoying the playfulness of his request. He had pulled out of G Major and was heading for a surprise location.

"Okey Dokey Dean!" She said enthusiastically, poking his elbow and smiling enjoying the easiness of being with him.

"Great! Now tell me do you like heights Blondie?"

Two hours later Jude was standing on top of a large crane bound to Dean by a double harness. Jude looked down to the ground 250 feet below her. She tightened her grip around Dean and in return he reassuringly tightened his grasp on her. She was sure they looked comical clinging to each other for dear life. Dean was at least five inches taller than her 5'6 stature. They were both wearing bright orange helmets to complement the neon green jump suits they had donned at the bottom of the crane. She should have known better when he had asked her if she liked heights. Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed he was taking her some place like this, but she should have known better. She had to give him points for being creative though, she had never been bungee jumping on a first date that was for sure. She looked up into Dean's eyes while the safety guy explained to them the final details of their jump. She really wanted to punch him for getting her into a situation like this, but his big brown eyes were so comforting and his embrace was keeping her from shaking too much. She made a mental note to hit him when they were on stable ground again.

"Are you ready?" He asked her leaning in towards her ear. "I'm not going to jump until you tell me you are ready okay?" She couldn't help but love him for being so calm with her. He rubbed her back as she nodded her head and they began to inch off the platform. Seconds later they were speeding towards the ground. Jude closed her eyes and opened them quickly when a picture of Tommy came to her. Of all the things to think of at this moment in time she had to think of Tommy. She felt the bungee cord pull and they were flying up towards the sky. She began to giggle as they descended again. When they finally reached a static position hanging below the platform, the crane began to haul them back to the top.

"Wings" Dean said into her ear. "That's your new nickname Wings"

"I love it! Thank you so much Dean that was… that was scary and amazing and terrifying and great. You're great! Thank you." With only a few more feet to go before they reached the platform again he leaned down and caught her mouth in a kiss. She responded letting some of the adrenaline in her body go into the kiss. When they reached the platform and were finally released from their harnesses she blushed unsure of what to say to him. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Whatever this was they were going to have to take things super sonic slow while she figured out what was going on with Tommy. They made their way down to his car and they laughed as they relived the moment they had just shared with each other.

"So why did you pick bungee jumping?" She asked.

"I thought you would look cute upside down Wings and boy was I right!" She laughed and punched him lightly on the air.

"Actually I had read somewhere that having a near death experience with someone created a bond between the people that shared it. I like you Jude, I wanted to have a bond with you and bungee jumping seemed like the best way to achieve that near death experience." She laughed letting it all sink in. Dean reached for her hand and she easily gave it up to him. They sat in his car for awhile talking and watching others take the same jump they had just experienced. Jude had nearly forgotten about everything else in the world when her phone rang. She reacted quickly rummaging through her purse and throwing the phone up towards her ear

"Tommy?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. It's D, I need to talk to you ASAP you got it Jude. Don't even brush your teeth before you come over. I will see you in twenty minutes." As Jude opened her mouth to respond to Darius' demands she heard the phone go dead.

"I need to get to G Major fast!" She said as she slid back into her seat and watched the world fly by her, wondering what she possibly could have done to make Darius so snappy with her. She figured it couldn't, but somewhere in the back of her head she hoped it had something to do with Tommy.


	5. Chapter 5: Space

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me! I love the comments so keep them coming. B

Chapter Five

Jude found herself facing a very serious Liam as soon as she walked in the doors of G Major. Dean had dropped her off with a kiss on the hand and a promise to call. She was starting to like him and hoped that he would live up to his promise. But at the moment there are more important things to worry about she reminded herself. Liam didn't say a word to Jude as he escorted her from the main entrance to Darius's office. Jude had thought a meeting with D at 9:30 at night was a bit odd, but she was beginning to feel a pit in her stomach as she realized not a single other person was at G Major. Sadie wasn't at the front desk and she noticed all the studios were black. Whatever was going on, it didn't feel right.

"Jude, thanks for coming. Why don't you have a seat." Darius was sitting at his desk with his back facing the door. As Jude took her place on the couch positioned in front of the desk, she heard Liam lock the door behind him as he entered the room. Jude whipped around to look at him but he had moved over to the side of the door keeping his head down. She wished he would have warned her what was waiting for her, but that was the past now. She swallowed slowly and looked Darius in the eye as her turned around in his chair.

"Darius I don't know what is going on but whatever it is I will fix it! At least I will try." She pleaded with him. Darius took a manila envelope out of his desk drawer and tossed it to Jude.

"Take a look at these and tell me if they look familiar." Jude opened the folder and slipped out twenty pictures. As she examined each and every on her heart began to sink. They were photos of her from the night Tommy had disappeared. She had gone to find Mason and ended up getting incredibly drunk with a stranger at the bar. Her memories of the night were foggy and she certainly didn't remember taking him up to the hotel room with her. For three months she had convinced herself that that night had not existed, it was easier for her to deal with the pain if she didn't think about that day. But now proof was lying in her lap. Proof that Tommy had left her, proof that she had run away from her CD release party, and proof that she had been broken. What Jude hadn't expected was the return of all the feelings she had repressed from that night. She rubbed the heel of her hand against her heart hoping that the shattering feeling would subside long enough for her to come to terms with what the appearance of these picture meant. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up to Darius again.

"I , well it was a rough night." She said sorrowfully as she looked down at her shoes.

"Jude these pictures were sent to us two months ago. You'll notice the note that accompanied the pictures." She simply nodded. "The guy who sent these pictures is trying to blackmail you. At first I was pissed about this, but you are young and I know things have been difficult for you lately." Since Tommy left is what he meant. "Liam and I have been trying to deal with this situation without bringing you into it, but it looks like we are going to need you. This scumbag only wants to negotiate with you. Liam and I are still going to be involved with any contact this guy has with you, but we can't give him the money and we can't let this go to the press." He let that sink in a minute before he continued. Watching her cry was horrible but this had to be done. He walked around his desk and picked up the pictures from Jude's lap. "This kind of behavior is unforgivable! Do you understand me? But I can't punish you right now because anything out of the ordinary will give someone a hint that things aren't right. If those pictures do go to press G Major will not be able to support you Jude. Liam and I will deny ever knowing anything about this. But hopefully it's not going to come to that. You take some time to deal with this, but we need to negotiate with this guy soon. Jude do you understand what I am telling you." Jude had pulled herself together and as confidently as she could muster; she looked Darius in the eye and repeated everything he had just told her.

"Good" Darius said as he sat down at his desk again. "Liam could you give us a moment alone please." Liam began to protest but Darius shot him a look that sent him through the door in a hurry.

"Now what?" Jude moaned as she shifted in her seat. She wasn't sure she could take any more bad news. Darius waited a few moments watching her try to keep her calm.

"Jude you are a smart girl. When Tom Quincy walked out that door I lost a great producer but I understand you feel like you lost more than that. I don't approve of those feelings, but if you have them there is nothing I can do to stop you from having them. Tom has not contacted me since he disappeared three months ago and as far as I know he hasn't contacted anyone else here either. Whatever feelings you have left for Tom you need to get rid of them. If the boy didn't contact you by now holding on to any feelings you have for him is a mistake." Jude fidgeted with the trimming of the couch. She understood what Darius was telling her but she wasn't ready to let anyone other than Jamie know that Tommy had contacted her.

"I understand D. I'm doing my best." She said hoping that would be enough for him. It seemed that it was because he stood up from his chair and ushered her to the door of his office.

"Things are tough right now. Keep your head high and act like nothing is going on, it's the only way we are going to pull this off, okay?" She nodded and walked quickly past him and out the front of G Major. She got in her car and drove herself home before she let herself think of anything that had just happened. As she pulled into the driveway of her house she grabbed her bag and fished out her cell phone. She punched in the number she knew by heart and prayed he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tommy!" Jude said relieved and fighting back the tears that were threatening her composure.

"Jude is everything okay? You don't sound right. Tell me what's wrong Jude."

"Oh Tommy I've ruined everything" She sobbed into the phone letting every emotion that had been trapped inside her flood out.

"Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out. I'm here girl. Everything going to be okay" He cooed into the phone, wishing he could be there to hold her.


	6. Chapter 6: You've got blackmail

Hi Everyone. Sorry it took me a little longer to get this new chapter up. I am going away for a few days so the next chapter may be a little delayed to but I will do my best. Keep the comments coming. I am really enjoying hearing what all of you have to say. Now, on to the new chapter.

Chapter Six

Jude woke up realizing she was still in her car. Her hand was still wrapped around her cell phone and she rubbed her ear remembering how long she and Tommy had been on the phone. She had finally hung up when he had begun snoring into the phone. She must have fallen asleep pretty soon after that because she hadn't even made it inside the house. Tommy had been so supportive listening to her relay the blackmail scheme, he had let her rant about how stupid she had been that night three months ago, and he even listened to her yell at him for ruining her life. Once she had gotten all of that out of her system he began to talk. He promised her that everything was going to be okay. He was going to be there for her no matter where he was. He apologized for leaving her alone with no explanation and he finally apologized for not being able to tell her where he was now. They had argued and cried together. They talked about the first time they met, the kiss they shared on her sixteenth birthday and everything that had been happening between them before he had disappeared. They worked on her song a little more and they were silent for a while just enjoying having each other close, even if it was through the phone lines. Jude had watched the sun rise as she listened to Tommy talk about his two sisters and his mother. When he started to nod off she had begged him to stay awake for her, to stay with her but he slowly began to drift in and out of conversation and she knew she had lost him when he began to snore. Now that she was awake she felt better than she had in months. Tommy was back, maybe not physically but knowing he was only a phone call away was so refreshing. She made her way out of the car and into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She took a shower and had just crawled into bed when her cell rang. She looked at the ID and was surprised to see Darius's number on the screen.

"Darius?" She said with a yawn.

"Jude I know I told you to take some time to sort out this blackmail mess, but we got another phone call this morning. I need you to come into the studio as soon as possible.

"Okay, give me twenty minutes." She said as she sat up and reached for her bag. She was ready for this, at least she hoped she was.

Darius had left her sitting in his desk chair with the blackmailer's phone number in front of her. H had instructed her to tell the blackmailer she was not afraid of the pictures getting press. If he still insisted on receiving money for the photographs she was to tell him everything that had happened causing her to loose control that night. Darius and Liam were hoping that the "scum bag" as they liked to refer to him would relate to Jude's story or at least feel sorry for her and hopefully stop demanding money. Jude was not so sure she would be able to tell an almost complete stranger about Tommy and the hurt she was feeling that night but if it was going to keep the photos from going to the press she knew she had no other choice. She closed her eyes and imagined Tommy sitting on the couch across from Darius's desk offering her his cocky smile and some encouragement. When she finally opened her eyes she dialed the number quickly and held her breath.

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Jude Harrison I was told to call this number regarding some photographs that I received."

"Ahhh, Jude it's good to talk to you again. I assume you are calling to set up a place to drop off the money I requested?"

"Those photos don't scare me. Send them to the press, see what I care." She said as she looked down at her shaking hands.

"I'm not going to buy that. I want my money. If you don't want to talk about money then we don't need to continue this phone call."

"Actually I was hoping to tell you a story" Jude said as she launched into describing everything that had happened before she had accepted the drink he had offered her in the bar.

Jude had stayed on the phone with the blackmailer for more than twenty minutes. He had listened to her entire story, saying very little. When she had finished he had told her it was a lovely story but it didn't change anything. He requested even more money and then hung up. After Darius and Liam listened to the tape of the phone call they agreed that she did everything she could have done.

"I am not going to give up Jude, but you may want to start considering what you will do if these photographs get out." Darius had told her as he was escorting her to the door. She had driven to the practice space and fallen asleep on the couch hoping that no one would come to disturb her. She awoke to her cell phone. I am spending way to much of my life on the phone she thought to herself as she reached for her cell. The ID showed Tommy's number and her mood instantly brightened. She explained to him everything that had happened with the blackmailer and his new request for more money.

"Jude if all this doesn't work out what are you going to do? You won't be able to stay in Toronto."

"I know, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I guess I will just have to disappear." She paused hoping that that would not be necessary.

"I, I need to check a few things out, but I think I might be able to help if you ever do need to disappear." Jude's mouth hung open. Was he suggesting what she thought he was. She wanted to hold onto that hope so she didn't press the matter.

"Tommy you are so great I don't know…." He cut her off.

"Call back Jude" She sighed as the phone went dead.


	7. Chapter 7: Bombshell

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am back from my vacation so I will post the next chapters soon. The formatting in my documnet got screwed up near the end of ths chapter, but bear with me. The story is really starting to develop and things are going to start getting good. Keep the comments coming!

Chapter 7

Within three days Jude had talked to the blackmailer four more times. Each time she felt more and more desperate. She had cried, begged, even promised to meet him if he would drop his requests for money. But every time he ignored her pleas for mercy and requested more money. He was trying to slowly break her down and he knew he was succeeding. After the last phone call Darius had pulled her aside and informed her that if things had not been settled with the blackmailer in one week's time, it would be in her best interest to leave G Major before they were forced to terminate her contract. She had gone home and cried for hours knowing that the black clouds that had been looming over her head for awhile were about to break open with a downpour of rain. After she had slept off the depression she walked over to Jamie's house and cried in his arms for awhile. If anyone could help Jude keep a level head it was Jamie. She told him everything about Tommy and she explained that she had only heard from him once before Jamie had received the call from him. They had moved to the rehearsal space and were currently lying on the floor playing a game they liked to call 'which makes me think of.'

"Which makes me think of Spam" Jamie said trying to hold back a grimace.

"Which makes me think of a tin can" Jude replied enjoying the simplicity of the game and having Jamie close by unless her world began to break again.

"Which makes me think of space"

"Which makes me think of that awful costume Darius made me wear at the Instant Star contest last year."

"Which makes me think of…" He paused. She could tell without even looking at him that they were thinking about the same thing.

"Jamie, thank you. Thank you for still loving me and telling me to be the Judiest Jude I can be, even after everything. I, I really don't think I would have made it through these past two years without you. And everything that I have done to hurt you… I don't deserve a best friend like you." She rolled at her side so she could look at him. He smiled knowing that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

" Which makes me think of J shaped pancakes" He said, tickling her. "Come on lets go get some food. Is it okay if we pick up Patsy?"

Jude had been trying to forget about everything that was happening in her life. Spending time with Jamie and Patsy had helped, but now she was all alone in her room. Besides the blackmailer calls, she and Tommy had talked twice but both times he had hung up unexpectedly. It was starting to wear on her nerves and she wondered if she would ever see him face to face again. When her cell rang she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Tommy's number displayed on the screen. The last thing she needed right now was to be ditched by him again.

"Wings, lets go do something wild and crazy!"

"Dean, it's nice to hear from you." She said smiling into the phone and wondering what sort of adventure he had in mind this time.

"I'll pick you up around seven. Wear something warm" He said hanging up and giving her no time to reply. Warm? It was the middle of July she thought to herself as she wondered over to her closet and began to rummage for a sweater.

Two hours later she and Dean were standing in the middle of an ice rink. She had been surprised when they pulled up outside of the ice rink but she had felt flabbergasted as he enrolled them both in a hockey class. Dean had brought an extra set of elbow and knee pads for her, warning her that the ten year olds were the toughest so she should look out for them. The two of them had fumbled around on their skates for awhile but soon got a hang of the rhythm of the game. She was currently sitting in the time out box because she had stuck her tongue out at the goalie from the other team. She jumped to her feet and cheered loudly as Dean accidentally tripped over his own feet and went flying into the goal with the puck caught in his skate. She had to hand it to him, he knew how to plan a fun date. She liked that he was so unpredictable, not to mention that fact that he was gorgeous and, it seemed, smitten with her. As the buzzer rang signifying the end of the game she got to her feet and greeted him as he was coming off the ice. Unexpectedly he grabbed her and dipped her, like they were dancing, catching her mouth in a victory kiss.

"We won." He said smiling as he pulled her up into a hug. "Did you see that little goalie? He didn't know what hit him when I scored that last goal."

"Oh he knows what hit him." She said giggling remembering the kid's face when he saw that Dean was sliding straight into the goal. "Thanks for the date." She said as they sat down to pull off their skates. "I haven't done anything that crazy since… well since I went bungee jumping." She said winking at him.

"The date's not over yet. I was thinking we could go get some hot chocolate." They walked up to the counter and returned their skates.

"Hot chocolate in the middle of July?" She asked as she slid her hand into his and they walked out into the heat.

Jude wasn't sure how the blackmailer had gotten her cell phone number, but she

knew she didn't like it. He called her in the middle of the night promising the photos

would be released to the press unless his money was delivered in the next few days. She

could feel her heart racing after she hung up. She immediately called Darius who was a

little annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night, but assured her that they

would do everything the could to take care of this situation before she was forced to quit.

She was just starting to calm down again when her cell rang again. She wanted to just

ignore it, but she reached for it anyways. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw

Tommy's number on the screen, but she quickly remembered her annoyance with his

habit of disappearing on her during their conversations.

"I don't want to do this any more Tommy. If you keep disappearing I am going to

stop answering your calls. I am not your puppy. I refuse to wag my tail and pretend like

everything is okay whenever you decide you have time to play with me!"

"Jude calm down." His voice was smooth and clear.

"Calm down! You keep ditching me Tommy! I will calm down when you start

treating me like a human being again." She took a deep breath wanting him to just go

away, but she could feel her jaw drop open as she processed what he asked her next.

"Jude, how much do you know about the witness protection program?"


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter. I have been leaving you with a lot of cliffhangers and I am afraid this chapter is no different. Bear with me, everything is going to become clearer in the next few chapters. Thanks so much for reading and commenting! I love knowing what you guys think of the story and your theories about Tommy so keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter and a new one should be up really soon! B

Chapter 8

"Jude how much do you know about the witness protection program?" Tommy repeated. He understood that she was confused and most likely scared of what he was suggesting so he gave her a little time to answer him.

"Tommy are you….?" Her voice trailed off and they were both silent for a moment.

"Jude, how much?" He asked quietly waiting for her to answer.

"Not much." She replied. She could hear him take a deep breath. She figured he must be contemplating whether he really wanted to tell her what was going on or not. She slowly felt herself getting more and more upset. She wasn't sure if she was upset at Tommy, or the situation he was in, or maybe just herself for being so selfish about his departure. Whatever she was upset about, it was starting to build inside of her now and all of it was directed at Tommy.

"What is this Tommy? Are you going to tell me some crazy story about where you are? I bet you are going to tell me that you can never see me again. But you miss me and so you want to stay in touch with me. No! I don't understand why you had to leave. I don't understand why you didn't contact me and then all of the sudden here you are over a phone line. If I can't have you right here next to me than I don't want you. And it's more than just me. My music needs you too, but I can find someone new. I can move on so why don't you just let me do that? Okay Tommy? Just leave me alone!" She took a shaky breath fighting back the tears. She could hear Tommy cooing into the phone trying to calm her down.

"I need you too Jude" She could hear the hurt in his voice. But she also detected fear and that is what quieted her down.

"I'm sorry, thing are just so stressful right now and I miss you."

"I need you to hang up girl. I need you to hang up and then call me right back."

"Tommy!" She said, feeling like all of her emotions had been put through the spin cycle and now she was left with a giant heap of mixed up feelings.

"Please." He said hoping she would trust him enough to do what he asked. If they were going to get through all of this she was going to have to trust him, no matter what he asked of her. He heard the phone go dead in his hand. He clicked off his phone and waited. He knew that her hanging up didn't really mean anything. It was calling him back that was important. As his phone began to buzz in his hand a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Thank you." He said knowing she would want more but there were some things they were going to have to take care of first.

"Okay so what is going on" She said with more sympathy in her voice than even she had expected.

"Jude I have a lot of very important things to tell you, but before I can tell you any of that I need you to promise me a few things. I need you to promise that everything I tell you now is between just the two of us. If anyone knows that you have been talking to me I need you to tell them that I disappeared again. You are going to have to trust me enough to do everything I tell from now on, no questions asked. It's not going to be easy Jude. You are going to have to give up a lot of things. I know this is a lot to think about and you may need some time before you can give me an answer." He paused giving her a chance to take it all in. She wasn't sure what to say. She could tell by his voice that this was very serious, but she wasn't sure what to do. She really wanted to trust him but wasn't sure she was ready to do that again.

"Jude?"

"Give me a second to think" she snapped at him. In silence she contemplated everything there was between them and everything that was happening in her life. She knew things were going to be difficult once the blackmail pictures got out, but there was so much she didn't want to give up like her friendship with Jamie, her new relationship with Dean and her music. But Tommy was letting her in and she knew he would take care of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying through the phone. She heard footsteps and the crying getting closer. Then she heard Tommy cooing again, telling the babbling baby that everything was going to be okay. He began to hum, and she instantly recognized the tune as one of her own. The baby quieted down and the humming faded away.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She could hear him tell the baby. The fear was back in his voice but this time it was mingled with compassion. Jude could feel her own fear begin to well up inside her.

'"Tommy, I want to know."

"Are you sure Jude? You have to be sure this is what you want."

"Tell me every thing. I will do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh Jude" He said feeling relief wash over him. "Are you with me for the rest of the night? This is going to take a while to explain."


	9. Chapter 9:Lyla and Lola

Alright everyone here is the next chapter. Again, I am so sorry for the cliffhanger I left you with last chapter. This chapter is going to reveal some of the things all of you have had questions about. I hope it lives up to your standards. Please comment. Knowing that all of you are enjoying the story so far has been wonderful. Thanks. Enjoy!

"Are you with me for the rest of the night? This is going to take a while to explain." Tommy said feeling his pulse slowly pick up pace. He was finally going to be able to tell her everything, or at least what he had been told he could tell her, and for now that was enough. It was going to be hard form her to hear it all, but it was going to be just as hard for him to go through it all again. Even he hadn't believed everything when the story had been relayed to him. "I'm just going to talk you through it all, just stop me if you have any questions. Okay?"

"Alright" Said Jude not sure exactly what to expect.

"Jude, do you remember me telling you about my sisters?"

"Yeah, they are both older than you right?"

"Yes. My oldest sister, Olga, was living in Italy when she was about your age. She met this guy, Tony, who was quite a bit older than her. They hid their relationship from my parents, but eventually they decided to be married and the truth came out. My family disowned her. I was the only one who attended the wedding and I am the only one she communicated with. A few years ago O walked into her husband's office and found information that placed him at the head of the Italian mob. By this time she and Tony had a little girl, Lola, and O was pregnant with their second child. She was afraid of Tony and more afraid of what could happen to their children if they remained in Italy. I got them visas and a place to live in the states. We thought that Tony would never be able to find them, but…." His voice broke and Jude wished she was there with him to make this easier. "Three months ago my sister was murdered by one of Tony's mob connections. The guy walked into my sister's kitchen and shot her four times. My nieces Lola and Lyla were hiding under the table. They saw everything." He paused taking a minute to fight back all the anger and heartache that was threatening his composure. Jude stayed silent knowing he needed her to be strong rather than smother him in sympathy.

"Lola who is six called the police. They are the only witnesses to the crime and their testimony is the only evidence suggesting that Tony and the Italian mob were behind my sisters death. The girls have been entered into the witness protection program, but because of their age they need a guardian. The WPP looks for a distant relative to become that guardian in these cases. My sister had kept the French version of our last name as her maiden name. The rest of my family has also chosen to use Quincy rather than the other version, which of course I can't tell you right now, and because Tony has never met the rest of my family tracking them down will be nearly impossible. There is basically nothing linking me with the girls. As you can imagine this has been incredibly hard on the girls. They lost their mother, we are living in a new town, they have had their hair colors changed and they are living with an uncle they don't know. All three of us have been given aliases so that tracking us down will be harder."

"Oh Tommy" She said, hoping he understood she was there for him.

"There are agents with us in the house at all times. They are restricted from allowing us to contact anyone from our previous lives, but there is this one guy, I've told him all about you, and how much you mean to me. The last three months I have been watching my cell phone ring with your number on the screen but knowing I couldn't answer. I want you to know how much that killed me Jude. What has happened to me and the girls has been horrible but things were even worse knowing that you were still believing in me. Even after I disappeared you still called me every day. You are the reason I am still able to be strong, knowing you still cared about me enough to call everyday is the reason I am able to tell Lyla and Lola everything is going to be okay. One morning my cell was ringing and the agent told me I could answer it. Hearing your voice was… well it was like heaven Jude. All those times I hung up on you, another agent was coming into the room. If any of them were to find out I was talking to you, well they would have taken my cell phone away… and I needed it because it was my only connection to you. They all know about you now, and know that we have been talking. When I found out you were in trouble I told all of them everything. Jude we are going to be able to help you. No one can know what is going on, for your safety and ours. Do you understand?"

"Of course"

"Good. Stay strong girl, all of this is going to happen fast but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Here's what I need you to do…."

Two days later Jude was sitting in Darius' office with her father's lawyer. She and the lawyer had written up the contract exactly as Tommy had told her to. She prayed that all of this was going to work. She trusted Tommy, but Darius could be temperamental and if he turned down this contract she had no idea what would happen next. She turned around when she heard Darius and Liam enter the room.

"Jude I'm glad you are here and I hear you have a proposition for me?"

"I do" Jude said pulling her hands into her lap before they began to shake. "I want to be officially released from my contract…"

"I'm sorry it has come to this Jude" Darius said sympathy.

"There are a few things I want you to agree to before I walk away from G-Major. My lawyer has worked up a new contract that I will need your signature on. The contract states that I will be leaving G Major before the blackmail pictures are released to the public keeping the record label's reputation somewhat clean. I will not have any connection with G Major until I am ready to release my third album. At that point I WILL be resigned to the label and my CD will be released. This is the best way for all of us to get what we want Darius." She paused trying to gage his reaction. She noticed him look to Liam, who replied with a nod.

"Okay Jude, I will need to have our lawyer look over this, but as far as I am concerned we have a deal."

"Thank you so much Darius, this really is best." She said as she stood getting ready to leave his office. She couldn't wait to tell Tommy.

"Oh, Darius do you know where Kwest is? I need to ask him a favor."


	10. Chapter 10: Layers of dread

Hi Everyone. I am sooooo sorry this chapter took me so long to write. Things have been kind of crazy in my life, but everything is starting to calm down so I should be able to write again soon. Please continue to comment. It means a lot to me to know all of you are enjoying the story and have ideas for me. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Ten

The next morning Jude sat in front of G Major waiting for Dean to pick her up. She had done everything Tommy had requested of her so far. Darius had signed the new contract and Kwest was in the processes of taking care of the favor she had asked of him. She had even sat down with Jamie, Sadie and her dad and explained the whole blackmail situation. When she told them she needed to leave for awhile her dad tried to send her off to relatives somewhere but she had calmly explained to him that G Major would be taking care of hiding her until all the blackmail news had died down. She had wanted to tell them the truth but she had given Tommy her word that no one would know where she was going and who she was staying with. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when her phone rang. Tommy's number appeared on the screen and she smiled hoping she was only a few days away from being with him.

"Tommy!"

"Jude, how is everything going? Is Kwest taking care of my things?"

"Yeah, he said he would do what he could to have it all taken care of by the end of the week."

"Great, and everything else?"

"Done. I just have to take care of one more thing and I will be ready."

"Good. Your plane is leaving the airport at 8:00 am tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I didn't think I was leaving for a few more days!"

"Tomorrow Jude, I told you this was going to happen quickly. Hang in there, it won't be long soon."

"I know. Tommy I can't wait to see you." All she heard was silence from his end of the phone.

"Jude you understand that things are difficult, I can't promise that you are going to get to see me. I know what we both want to happen but that may not be possible right now. Just promise me that you will be at the airport tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I promise Quincy. Do I at least get to know where I am going? Don't you think it will be a little strange for me to be at the airport but not know what my destination is until I get my ticket?" She said feeling her stomach tie itself up in knots.

"Listen Jude," He said ignoring her questions, "You are not going to hear from me again until you are off the plane okay? I will call you as soon as I can. We are almost there Jude, the hard parts are almost over." She hung up wishing she could tell him how hard her new life was going to be if he wasn't in it. She had let herself believe that everything would be okay as soon as she was with Tommy and now that seemed like it may never come true. She tried to put it all behind her as she saw Dean pull up in his Viper. She had to focus on one thing at a time and right now she needed to focus on telling Dean she was leaving.

Jude had come to expect Dean's surprise dates and was not disappointed to find that he had enrolled them in a cooking class at the Toronto Culinary School. She desperately tried to pay attention to the instructor as he explained the best way to dip strawberries in chocolate, but between dreading having to tell Dean she was leaving and enjoying his thumb running up and down the back of her hand she didn't catch a word of the instructions. The instructor excused them to their respective cooking stations and asked them to begin heating the chocolate. Jude was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her chocolate begin to bubble over the edge of the pan until Dean began to laugh hysterically. When she finally realized what was happening she lunged for the stove catching the bowl with her sleeve and sending melted chocolate all over the kitchen. After the instructor finished lecturing her on proper kitchen behavior, Jude rushed out into the hall.

"Wings remind me to bring you to cooking class more often it looks like you could use the practice." Dean said after he had found her leaning against a wall down the hall. She forced a laugh wishing she could relax. He pulled her in for a kiss and then turned to walk back to the classroom. She caught his arm and pulled him around to face her again.

"I… I have to leave."

"Is everything okay? We don't have to finish the class today." He looked overly concerned and his sweet smile nearly broke her heart.

"I don't think you understand. I have to leave Toronto. There is this thing that has come up and my name is going to be all over the news, but not in a good way. I need to get away for a little while."

"Okay, well where are you going I will come visit you" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him away.

"Dean I can't tell you where I am going, the fact is I don't even know. But I am leaving tomorrow morning and I needed you to know." She waited to see what his reaction would be. She saw the smile in his eyes disappear as he gauged the tone of her voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked seriously.

"I could use a ride to the airport in the morning."

"Sure, it's the least I could do." He paused looking at her intently. "Wings, don't go falling in love with anyone else while you are gone okay? I… I will be here waiting for you whenever you come back." She tried to block Tommy from her mind as he pulled her into another embrace and dipped her making her giggle.

Jude's heart was racing as she sat straight up in bed. Her phone was ringing and by the looks of the clock on her night stand it was only two in the morning.

"What?" She said, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Jude." Her heart froze as she recognized the voice of the blackmailer.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly.

"My money Jude, I want my money."

"Release the pictures. You are never getting any money from me you scum bag!" She shouted into the phone before she hung up. She tried to get herself to relax again but she was too angry. She looked over at her bags sitting in the hallway waiting for her departure. She felt a sudden wave of fear wash over her. The next day was going to be extremely tough but she was strong she would make it through; at least she hoped she would.


	11. Chapter 11: Your New Life

Hey Everyone! Here is a new chapter for you, I know quite a few of you have been waiting for what happens in this chapter. Enjoy. For those of you who like Dean, don't worry he will be making another appearance in Jude's life soon. Thanks for the comments and keep them coming. – B

Chapter Eleven

Jude was sitting in a very uncomfortable airport chair watching the planes come in and out of the terminal through a giant glass window. She felt as if she had been sent through a giant cheese grater. So far she had been on six planes zigzagging across Canada and the United States. Each time she departed a plane she would report to a ticket counter that gave her the name of her next destination and the departure time. Since she left Toronto she had been escorted on and off each plane by airport security. Up until now there had been no layover time but now she was facing three hours in a tiny airport in the middle of a tiny town she had never heard of. The security guard who was apparently acting as her babysitter had dozed off in the seat next to her and was snoring loudly. She set down her bag and slowly walked to the bathroom, enjoying the chance to stretch her legs. She understood now how much danger Tommy was in. Tommy had explained to her that she would be boarding several different planes each one sending anyone following her to a complete dead end. The witness protection program had provided her with a new false identity for every airport she was in. Obviously Tommy's nieces were a key piece of evidence to bringing down one of the most notorious mob scenes in the world. They would take no chances in anyone following her to them. It took her a few seconds to realize her current alias was being paged over the intercom. She headed towards the counter where she had received the ticket she was currently holding in her hand. There was a man dressed in a black suit and an ear piece waiting by the counter.

"Ms. Harrison" He said as she approached. He held out his badge and let her examine it a little before he slid it back into his jacket.

"I'm Agent Reynolds. I have been sent to pick you up." Jude looked down at the ticket in her hand wondering what was going on.

"Ms. Harrison" the agent said as he gave a look to the woman standing behind the counter to send her out of ear range. "We have provided you with another ticket because there will be someone flying in your place. I understand that Mr. Quincy explained to you the reason for your many flights this morning. This is another tactic that we use in case anyone is trying to track your location. Someone else will fly in your place with the ticket you are holding in your hand, leading to a complete dead end." Jude nodded and handed the ticket to Agent Reynolds. He called the woman behind the counter back over to them and gave her a few instructions of what to do with the ticket. Then he turned and escorted Jude out of the airport. They got into an unmarked black car as he assured her that her luggage would be taken care of at a later time and brought to her. Jude wanted to ask him so many questions but since he didn't seem to be very open with sharing information with her she decided her efforts would be useless. She tried to watch the farmlands zip by the tinted windows as they drove further and further away from the airport. She began to think of everyone she had left behind in Toronto. She could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks and she fought to keep from fully breaking down. Agent Reynolds must have noticed the tears because he produced a hanky from his jacket and handed it to her.

"I understand how tough this must be for you Ms. Harrison. I have been told of your situation and your connection to our Mr. Quincy. We have a few more hoops to jump through before I can take you to your permanent location. Just sit back and try to enjoy the rest of the ride." Jude appreciated his concern and the mention of Tommy made her feel just a little better. She still hoped that he would be waiting for her, wherever she was being taken. She had lost track of how long they had been in the car when she pulled out her journal and began to write. After the stress she had endured over the past few weeks she figured she had enough material to write three new albums.

Finally Agent Reynolds pulled the car into a long gravel driveway.

"We have made it to our destination Ms. Harrison. I am going to release you to one of our other agents for the time being so she can brief you on your new situation. We have a large list of protocol that you will need to understand and agree to. While you are under our care you will do everything we request of you." He looked over at her and noticed how pale she was. "Take a deep breath. You are safe now." He walked around to the other side of the car and opened her door for her. She was greeted by several agents and finally released into the care of Agent Bell, a beautiful woman in her early thirties. She followed Agent Bell into a giant house and up a set of stairs to a room that appeared to be a library.

"Please read over these documents and sign each one at the bottom with both your name and your initials. If you have any questions please let me know." She handed Jude a giant stack of papers that detailed her inclusion into the witness protection program. Jude was about half way through the papers when she heard a knock on the library door. Agent Bell excused herself and disappeared into the hall. Jude took the opportunity to take a break and wander around the room she was in. From the small glimpses of the rooms she had passed on her way to the library, the house was exquisite, decorated with both contemporary art and priceless antiques. Jude froze as she heard a little of the conversation coming from the other side of the door.

"I want to see her" A male voice pleaded.

"Not tonight." She recognized this voice as belonging to Agent Bell

"Please, Jessie please." The male voice again. She heard footsteps and quickly lunged back to her position on the couch. She had just raised a new page to her face when Agent Bell walked back into the room. Jude waited anxiously wondering if she was going to meet the owner of the male voice from the hall, but the agent never mentioned anything to her about it. After Jude had signed every piece of paper she had been given and discussed all of it with Agent Bell she was escorted to a new area of the house. The room was huge housing a bed and a connecting bathroom. She squealed when she saw her luggage sitting on the floor near the bed. She was about to flop down on the bed when Agent Bell took her arm and guided her out into the hallway.

"I understand you met many of the agents when you arrived a few hours ago, but there are a few more people I want you to meet before you settle in for the night." Jude followed her down the stairs. She assumed she was meeting more of the WWP agents, but her heart began to race as she was lead past a nursery. She didn't have time to think about what was happening as she was lead into the master bedroom where Tommy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She stopped in the doorway not sure what to do next. She wanted to run to him, but she waited for him to look up to her. He must have heard them enter the room because he looked up quickly. She saw his eyes light up as he saw her and before she knew what was happening she was in his arms. Both of them were crying and she let all of her emotions pour out of her. All she wanted right now was to be right where she was, with Tommy no matter what it had cost her.


	12. Chapter 12: With You

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. This one is filled with Jommy fluff so enjoy! Keep up the comments, I really enjoy them. Thanks- B

Chapter 12

Jude stayed in Tommy's arms for what felt like a perfect eternity before she heard Agent Bell shift in the hall and clear her throat. Jude pulled away from Tommy just a little to glance towards the hall. Agent Bell had her arms crossed and she was looking down at nothing in particular, she seemed uncomfortable with the reunion that was taking place in front of her. Jude leaned back into Tommy's arms and leaned into his ear.

"I want more of this later Quincy" she said devilishly as she squeezed him tight and pulled away to face Agent Bell again.

"Are the girls still up? I would like to meet them now if that is possible" She could feel every movement Tommy made as he moved into place besides her and took her hand in his. Agent Bell seemed somewhat distracted by his behavior as well. Her eyes were on Tommy and Jude's hands.

"Of course you can meet the girls tonight." Tommy answered cheerfully. He led the way out of the room never letting go of Jude's hand. They passed Agent Bell in the door frame and took a few steps before Tommy stopped. He turned around to face the way they had just come.

"Jessie… thank you" He said, giving her a devastating smile and then turning back to Jude.

"Alright who would you like to meet first Lyla or Lola?

Jude and Tommy spent the next hour with the two little girls getting them ready for bed. Lola, the six year old, was a little shy at first but soon had taken Jude's hand and led her on a grand tour of the nursery and the attached room that was serving as her bedroom. Jude laughed as the precocious girl explain that she had to leave all her toys behind but the nice agent people brought her a lot of toys so she liked living at the house. They spent a little time playing with Barbies before Tommy reentered the room with two year old Lyla in his arms.

"Alright Lo it's time for bed. Go brush your teeth and pick out a bedtime story." When she returned Tommy passed the dozing Lyla to Jude. She walked slowly around the room cooing to the baby, enjoying the sound of Lola's giggles as Tommy tried to give different voices to all the characters in the book. Once the little girl was asleep Tommy tucked her in, placed as light kiss on her forehead and turned out the light on the nightstand. Making his way back to Jude he picked up a few forgotten toys and placed them in the toy box. Jude was amazed with how easily Tommy had fallen into his new position as male role model and caretaker. He took Lyla back from her and placed the sleeping baby in her crib. He paused enjoying being able to finally share all of this with Jude. He reached for her and she fell into his arms again.

"I wish I could describe to you how much I have needed you these last four months." He whispered into her hair. "Finding out about my sister was hard enough, but then having to come here and leave you behind. These girls seem fine on the outside but once you spend a little time with them you can see the pain in their eyes." He paused a moment and Jude stayed quite knowing that there was more he needed to say to her. "A month ago I didn't think I was going to survive this, but the moment I saw you again in that room looking tired and confused I knew everything was going to be okay. Everything that has happened between us Jude… It's behind us. Everything is different now and I intend to do things right this time." He picked her chin up with his hand and looked into her eyes. She could see his emotions swimming around in his eyes but most of all she saw relief and passion. She leaned into him closing the gap. They had both been waiting for this moment for so long that they lost control quickly. Tommy deepened the kiss immediately and Jude responded. Her hands were in his hair and pulling at his shirt and his hands were sliding up her back. They fumbled down the hall down and into Tommy's bedroom. Once inside Tommy closed the door behind them and moved her toward the bed. Jude took a deep gulp of air trying to clear her head. She sighed as Tommy leaned her back and trialed kisses down her neck. She pulled his mouth back to her and kissed him hard. She took another gulp of air and looked up at him.

"Tommy we can't…" He was breathing heavy as he pushed himself up above her giving her a little space.

"I know Jude. Just stay with me here tonight okay? Nothing is going to happen I promise." He said as kissed her again and pulled her into his arms. They talked a little about what she had been through during the day and the similar experience Tommy had encountered when he first arrived at the house. She felt so wonderful being in Tommy's arms she didn't fight falling asleep when her eyelids began to droop. Tommy snuggled in next to her knowing he would never be able to sleep without her again after this night.

They awoke to Agent Bell knocking on the door.

"Tommy? Do you know where Jude is? She isn't in her room." She said through the door. Tommy pulled Jude closer and smiled at her.

"She's here with me Jessie. We had a lot of catching up to do last night. We will be down to the kitchen soon." Jude could hear Jessie's frustrated sigh through the door and then her footsteps move down the hall.

"She likes you." Jude said rolling over and looking at him.

"She's great… but she's no you." He said attempting to tickle her but getting distracted by her sharp look first. "We are just friends Jude, she knows that." Jude was unsure if she believed Jessie would describe her relationship with Tommy the same way, but she nodded for his benefit. When they finally rolled out of bed they distracted themselves with each other for a few more minutes before Jude finally left to take a shower and prepare herself for the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13: The Only One

A new chapter to an old forgotten story… I am going to try to keep this one alive. Comments are very welcome. Thanks for reading I hope you like where the story is going… Now on to the next chapter

Chapter 13

Jude took a long shower complete with scolding hot water. Whenever she was in a new environment her body craved heat and it was no different here. She assumed Tommy had woken the girls up because she could hear Lola singing a good morning song at the top of her lungs and Lyla screaming about something. It was going to take her a little while to get used to living in a house with little kids. The girls had slept through the night, but Tommy had warned her this was a rare occurrence. Jude understood how much pain and terror the girls must be feeling after seeing their mother murdered. She was just thankful they had someone like Tommy to take care of them now. As Jude dressed she found her mind wandering to Tommy. How good he looked, how much older he seemed because of the kids, how attractive he still looked… Her daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jude? It's Agent Bell. I have your schedule for the day and we have a lot to get done today." Jude opened the door to find Jessie in street cloths. She must have looked surprised because Jessie jumped into an explanation before Jude had time to ask what was going on.

"We need to dye your hair this morning. Do you have a color in mind?" Before Jude could reply they heard someone coming up the stairs. Both women smiled when they saw it was Tommy.

"I was thinking brunette" He said producing a box of chocolate brown hair dye in his hand. "Not that you don't make a beautiful blond." He said with a wink.

"It's in the code book that all persons in the WPP must change their appearance in someway." Jessie inserted. Jude noticed the agent's entire relaxed demeanor had changed as soon as Tommy had walked up the stairs.

"Jessie I was thinking I would try my hand at being a beautician this morning. Will you let me help you dye Jude's hair?" Jessie sighed and shifted on her feet a little.

"Okay, but if you get in my way you are done. Understand?" Tommy laughed a little and patted Jessie on the back as he passed by her to get to Jude.

"Jude, we also need to come up with your alias this morning." Jessie said with a little sigh.

"Okay" Jude giggled as she attempted to fight off Tommy as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen when you are ready. Tom, don't distract her too much today we still have a lot to take care of with her." Jessie said as she turned and headed down the stairs. Tommy set Jude down and instantly leaned into her and kissed her slowly. Jude could feel her knees begin to shake a little as Tommy continued to push them both deeper. She pulled away a little and rested her head on his shoulder. Any warmth she had been lacking earlier in the morning was now replaced with what she could only describe as buckets of heat.

"You are going to be the most beautiful brunette." He said toying with a few strands of her hair. She rested her forehead against his and enjoyed watching his eyes swim with emotion. She knew she was going to have to tell him about Dean sooner or later but currently later seemed like a much better idea. Tommy pulled her in for another kiss when they heard a terrible shrieking from downstairs.

"Lyla is okay sweetheart" Tommy shouted as he pushed away from Jude and bounded down the stairs in a run. Jude followed close behind him not sure what was happening. Agent Bell sat on the couch with Lyla wrapped in her arms rocking her and cooing to the child. A dozen other agents had entered the room from various locations and every one of them looked ready to pounce on anything or anyone that looked out of place. Lola was sitting at Jessie's feet with her arms strongly wrapped around the agent's leg.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he reached for the crying baby. Jessie reached down to smooth Lola's hair but the child quickly detached herself from Jessie's leg and ran to Tommy. Jude stood near the bottom of the stairs overwhelmed by everything that was happening. She waited for someone to answer Tommy's question but no one said anything. Tommy stooped down to Lola's level as the child wrapped her arms around Tommy and the baby and sobbed into his shoulder. Tommy murmured to the children in his arms until they both quieted down. He managed to scoop Lola up in his arms without loosing his grip on the baby and slowly walked toward the nursery continuing to whisper and coo to his nieces. Jessie stepped next to Jude and rubbed her head.

"I will never get used to that." Jessie said quietly. "They will be absolutely fine, playing and laughing and suddenly something will set one of them off. The doctors are describing it as post traumatic stress disorder. I can't imagine what they witnessed, watching their mother…." Her voice trailed off and the two of them stood silent for awhile. "We have been dealing with these girls for months and the only one that can comfort them is Tom. He knows just what to say to them and just what to do. Those girls may have never met their uncle before but they know in their hearts he will die for them if that is what it takes. He is an amazing person Jude." Jude knew Jessie had more to say but she was cut short when Tommy slipped out of the nursery. They watched as he leaned in to whisper to the agent standing outside the nursery door. After a quiet conversation the agent slipped into the kitchen. Tommy was oblivious of Jude and Jessie's gaze as he leaned up against the nearest wall and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He suddenly looked so much older than he had just a few hours ago Jude noticed. The agent returned with a sippy cup and a full bottle and Tommy patted him on the back and slipped back into the nursery. Jessie's cell phone began to ring and she stepped outside to take the call leaving Jude alone in the living room.

A few hours later Jude was wrapped up in Tommy's arms in his bed. He had requested a few hours alone with her and after the morning they had experienced none of the agents dared to deny him anything he requested. Even Jessie had stayed quiet as Tommy pulled Jude out of the oversized chair she had curled herself into and lead her into his bedroom closing the door behind them. It was her turn to be the strong one as her reached for her and sobbed into her hair. They hadn't said a word to each other Jude simply held him until it seemed he couldn't cry anymore. When they finally laid down they snuggled into each other exhausted and simply slept.


	14. Chapter 14: Even If

Hey everyone. Here is a new chapter for you. I didn't expect this one to get quite as steamy as it does… but it was just too much fun. Maybe I should become a romance novelist. Jommy fans enjoy… 

Chapter 14

Jude awoke a few hours later in Tommy's arms. She had been startled awake by a nightmare that ended with Tommy being chased by the Italian mob. She blinked a few times and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Tommy stirred beside her and pulled her in closer to him.

"You make days like today so much better." He whispered into her ear. She rolled over to face him and tried to smile but only fear showed in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Tommy asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I had a nightmare. They were chasing you and you had no way out. They were going to kill you Tommy." She tried to fight back the fear that had followed her out of her dream and into reality. "I asked you to run, to get away so they wouldn't hurt you… but you wouldn't leave me…" She suddenly remembered her role in the dream. "They were after both of us, but it was me they really wanted and you wouldn't leave me… why were you so stupid? Why didn't you leave?" Tommy put his arms around her again and smiled.

"Because I could never leave you. Not again. It was too painful the first time. Even if death were chasing me down I would still choose to be with you." Jude knew everything he was saying was true, but that sent a dark chill down to her bones.

"Tommy why am I here?" She pushed herself out of his comforting grasp and up onto one elbow so she could see his face clearly.

"Because you needed someplace safe to stay while this blackmail scheme plays out." He tried to reach for her but she shifted out of the way.

"And?" She was pressing him to say what they both knew was the real reason she was there. She needed to hear it.

"And because I was going to die emotionally and physically if I didn't see you again soon."

"Tommy I am only seventeen…" He cut her off with a smile.

"Eighteen next week. Sorry we can't throw you a gigantic bash like you are used to. But the girls and I have a few surprises up our sleeves.

"Seventeen, eighteen it doesn't matter you and I are in such different places right now."

"Not really. We are both in my bed." He said with a coy smile. She tried not to let him distract her from what she was getting at but it was so hard when he acted that cute.

"Tommy I don't know. Today I saw how much those girls need you and I realized how much I needed you too." This time she let him wrap his arms around her. "I.. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you and all I am doing is bringing even more danger into your life. Even by coming here, someone could have tracked me and know now exactly where you and the girls are now. And the blackmailer he may not amount to much compared to the Italian mob but he wanted to hurt me Tommy and that could translate into more danger for you. I should leave. I need to leave. I can't let myself be the reason any harm comes to you. I don't ever want you to have to choose between me and safety." She paused hoping all of this was sinking in.

"Because you know I would chose you." He said looking her straight in the eyes. "Jude I am in danger now. Everything I do, anyone I contact it all can be the reason we are found. I was in just as much danger before you came here. But the fact of the matter is I need you. I need you on the tough days like this. I need you on regular days. I need you at night and in the morning. My life has changed drastically." Now he was the one who pushed out of her grasp. " Those girls will always be a part of my life now. And I would die for them if that is what it took. If I could bring my sister back I would, but that isn't going to happen. I want you here with me. I want you. Seventeen, eighteen you are right it doesn't matter. I love you. I need you with me now because I want to be sure I never live another day of my life without the things I love and you are at the top of that list." They were both quiet for a few minutes, but their eyes never left each other. "I need you too. I love you too." She whispered finally. Tommy bridged the gap between them and trailed kisses down her neck. She laughed squirming a bit but Tommy looked at her seriously with passion burning in his eyes and Jude knew this wasn't a time for jokes and laughter. He eventually attacked her mouth with his and Jude let her pleasure escape in a quiet moan. Tommy's eyes flickered open and looked at her questioningly. She knew what he was silently asking her and she didn't think she could will herself to say no. He pulled her under him and deepened their kisses to a level that drove Jude crazy. Everything that she had shared with Tommy was driven by passion and now they were finally acting on that passion. Jude surprised herself by taking control of the kiss and pulling him closer to her. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and she pushed him away just long enough to tear it off of his back. He began to inch her top up over her head as he trailed kisses down her neck again. They were so lost in each other that neither of them heard the knock on the door. Jude froze when she heard Jessie's voice from outside the room.

"Go ahead Lola. It's time for Uncle Tommy and Jude to wake up from their nap." Jessie said as she turned the knob and pushed open the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Signs

Hey everyone here is the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting I love reading what all of you have to say. Keep it up! Enjoy. -B

Chapter 15

Jude never thought she would be happy let alone ecstatic to hear Lyla scream. Jessie and Lola were moving quickly down the hall before they had pushed the door all the way open. Tommy was moving lightning fast too, running a hand quickly down her back, pulling his shirt back on and running towards the nursery. Jude sat up and smoothed down her rumpled clothes. She moved slowly, pulling her self out of the bed and adjusting the covers. When she finally sat down again she moved herself to the middle of Tommy's bed and pulled her knees in tight to her body. She sighed trying to make her mind calm down. What had just happened between she and Tommy was enough to shake her a little, but she also had to remind herself that Lyla's screams were not uncommon and that at any moment a seemingly happy moment could turn sour. She tried to remind herself that her life in Toronto had been far from normal and she had survived that just fine, except she hadn't really. She had run away. Run right into Tommy's arms, she smiled to her self. There was a part of her that was terrified something would happen to him and the girls, and she knew no matter what he had said that she added to the danger they were in. She wasn't quite sure exactly where she stood with Tommy. Yes they had almost done something neither of them could take back but the jolt of electricity she felt every time she was around him made her think that they would be faced with that temptation more often than not. She was more concerned about her mental state. Had he just admitted that he loved her? Of course he had, but she couldn't help but think of how fragile he was currently. There were times in the last two days she looked at him and expected him to shatter like a mirror. She knew he needed her now to be his anchor but she also knew that sooner or later he was going to snap from the pressure and she didn't think she could handle him hurting her again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jessie appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry you had to be woken up that way." Jessie said as she moved to the bed and smoothed out a wrinkle in the comforter Jude had missed. "I know Tom wanted to help dye your hair but since he is busy right now, would it be alright if we just got it done?"

"Sounds good to me." Jude said as she unfolded herself and moved off the bed. She was thankful to have something to keep her away from her own thoughts for a little while.

Twenty minutes later Jude and Jessie were in deep conversation about what it meant to be a star at such a young age while they dyed her hair.

"I just can't imagine having every little bit of my life shared with the whole world." Jessie said shaking her head as she put the last few drops of hair dye on Jude's hair. "I suppose being in the business of hiding people personal lives makes it harder for me to accept though."

"I will admit that it is hard, and it's not like I signed up for the fame. Granted I knew going into the competition that if I won my music would be out there for anyone to listen to, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined the fame factor. I did it all for my music, I wanted to share with everyone what only Jamie and I had been enjoying for so long." Jude wiggled her nose trying to make the itching on her scalp subside. "I have been so incredibly lucky and I like to share that with the media. It's all the other normal teenage stuff that has been hard to handle. They know when I fail or when I act less then perfect, when I'm being blackmailed…." Her voice trailed off a little "When I am in a relationship." Jessie sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"I need to talk to you about your relationship with Tom." She said putting a hand on Jude's knee. "Normally we ask everyone who enters the WPP to sign a form outlining that they will not get involved with other WPP subjects or their assigned agents. You have not had to sign this form yet because you are under 18." She paused hoping what she was telling Jude was sinking in. The truth was she did have feelings for Tom Quincy but once talk of Jude joining them had started his whole personality changed and he seemed happier, which is all Jessie wanted for him. Part of her regretted having to talk now with Jude about him, but she knew it had to be done.

"Next week is my 18th birthday," Jude said quietly wondering what all of this meant for she and Tommy.

"I know. Next week I am going to have to ask you to sign that form Jude."


	16. Chapter 16: Afraid

Hey everyone here is Chapter 16. Thanks so much to all of you who have been commenting on the story. It means so much to me to know you are enjoying it and your comments really make my day. For those of you that are wondering about Dean, don't worry he will be making an appearance in Jude and Tommy's life soon. And for those of you that are Jommy fans you can rest assured that I have plenty more Jommy goodness in store for you.

Chapter 16

"Next week I am going to have to ask you to sign that form Jude." Jessie said. They both startled as the timer Jessie had set earlier beeped obnoxiously. Jessie sighed as Jude looked at her wide eyed. She looked as if she was trying to fight off tears. "You may have some options about all of this, but for now you need to wash your hair out. We will talk about this later." Jude nodded quietly and held her breath as Jessie left the room. As soon as the door closed she took a deep breath and let out a sob. This had been such a long confusing day for her. Once she was in the shower she tried to sort out every emotion that was running through her body but she just felt exhausted. She pulled her shaking hands up into her hair and tried not to pay attention to the black water running down the drain. She felt as if everything she had worked for was flowing down the drain with that water. She took another deep breath and did the only thing she could think to do.

Jessie found Tommy sitting outside the bathroom door when she returned from a phone call. Jude's voice was ringing through the hall, singing a song Jessie knew was about Tommy. She leaned up against the wall next to him silently.

"This song is about me." He said slowly looking up at her. "I broke her heart, just like I always do and she wrote a song about it." He paused leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "I don't want to break her heart again Jessie." He sounded miserable and it took all she had not to gather him up in her arms and kiss him. Instead she slid down the wall and sat next to him. She took one of his hands in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I told her about the form Tom." She expected a reaction from him but when none came she continued. "We haven't talked about all of her options yet. Do you want me to even tell her she has options?" His eyes finally opened and Jessie noticed how bloodshot they were. It was not unusual for him to deal with Lyla and Lola's outbursts twice in one day, but her heart went out to him knowing a lot more was happening today than just what was happening with his nieces.

"I don't know Jessie. How can I ask a seventeen year old to make a decision like this? I don't even know if it's the best thing for myself let alone her."

"You do have Lyla and Lola to think about now Tom."

"I know, and believe me I have thought about that a lot the past two days. Jude is a smart girl, and I trust every decision that she makes but… part of me is afraid to know what she will choose. I know she was seeing someone else while I've been here." Jessie startled, lifting her head off his shoulder and looked at him questioningly. She had been following everything that had happened with Jude over the past few months through the tabloids but she had been very careful to keep them hidden from Tommy. "You left one of those magazines in the living room for a few minutes when you got a phone call." He explained leaning his head back against the wall. "She hasn't told me about him yet, but I didn't really expect her to right away. I wanted so much to believe that once she was here nothing from the outside world mattered. Jessie I love that girl so much it hurts and when I think about her all I want to do is marry her and make her mine for life… and then I have to remind myself that no matter what I feel she is only seventeen. Eighteen in a week." He said correcting himself. "Sometimes I feel like I am five steps past destiny when it comes to her. If only I had been born a few years later or she a few years earlier." He paused trying to grasp some sort of solution to all of his problems but he knew it wasn't that easy.

"Tom, you know in your heart that there is more to this relationship than just an age difference." Jessie may not have known Tom Quincy long but she did know how to motivate him. "You're afraid. You're afraid that a seventeen year old girl is going to break your heart. Only you can make that fear disappear Tom." She got up and began walking down the hall leaving him to his thoughts, but she turned quickly and walked back to where he was sitting. "I don't know much about you and Jude Tom but I do know one thing. That girl in there loves you too. I saw it in her eyes when she saw you yesterday, and I saw it again today when I told her about the form. Love is fickle Tom. If you break that girl's heart one more time you will be a lot more than five steps past your destiny with Jude. She is letting you in again; think long and hard about how you are going to handle that." She turned on her heels and walked quickly down the hall leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17: Options

A new chapter for all of you. This one is a little short, I will try to make the next one longer. The more comments I get the more fun I have with this story. Keep it up. -B

Chapter 17

Jude woke up in her bedroom, alone. She moaned a little rolling around trying to remember how she had ended up there. After she had washed all the dye out of her hair she had opened the bathroom door to find Tommy waiting for her instead of Jessie. The rest of the evening had been mellow. She could tell Tommy was tense around her and that things had changed between them but she didn't have the energy to try to sort things out or make anything better. She was surprised when Tommy had put the girls to bed and then led her to her own room instead of his. He had kissed her just long enough to make her melt in his arms and then left her alone. She sat up in bed now wishing he was there with her. She still didn't know what she was going to do about having to sign the form Jessie had told her about. She knew Jessie had mentioned options but she was a little afraid to find out what those were. She let her mind wander a little and was surprised to find herself thing about Dean. Her relationship with him had been so opposite of what she had with Tommy. Dean had been light hearted and fun… she still felt like a kid when she was with him. Here Tommy had turned into Mr. Mom and was obviously dealing with very grownup things. When she was around him she forgot about how young she was, it was so easy for her to fall into what ever pace he was setting for her and here is was very adult. She crawled out of bed and padded down the stairs and into the hall with the nursery. She slipped into the room and sat down next to Lyla's crib. She began to hum and let her mind wander some more trying to sort out what she really felt for Tommy. When the baby began to stir Jude picked her up and walked around the room with her trying to comfort the child.

"You are so lucky to have your uncle Tommy." She told the baby that was now asleep on her shoulder. "He loves you so much and really would do anything for you. He's such an amazing person Lyla, I can't wait until you are old enough to understand that. Granted he knows how wonderful he is and that means he's overly cocky, but every once in awhile he lets his guard down. He is just another human being like the rest of us. He loves and cares and cries and gets hurt. Sometimes I forget that about him… that he gets hurt just like I do. In fact I think he is more sensitive about that then he would ever admit." She was quiet for a moment letting it all sink in. "I'm afraid he's going to hurt me again because he doesn't want to be the one hurt." She whispered to the baby in her arms.

Tommy had sat up in bed when he'd heard Jude's voice on the baby monitor. He had considered going to talk to her in the nursery, but decided she had chosen her location over his room for a reason. He had tried not to listen to everything Jude was rambling about, but after she had admitted she was scared he leaned over and clicked off the monitor. They were both so vulnerable right now. Tommy knew he had clung to her so tight when she first arrived and he was trying to give both of them distance for the night, although he wished she was there with him anyways. He had thought hard about what he was going to do about Jude's birthday. He closed his eyes and tried to sort through it all. She was going to have to sign the form that would keep them away from each other or he was going to have to do something he wasn't quite sure either of them were ready for. His mind went blank when he heard his door creak open and saw Jude slip through. She crawled into bed next to him and he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her. "I just can't stay away from you Quincy." She whispered as she kissed him and snuggled into his comforting grip. "I'd never ask you to." He said realizing she had just answered all his questions.

Jessie knocked on Tom's door the next morning and smiled when Jude appeared.

"I thought I might find you here." She said still smiling. "Yesterday was a bit hectic so I gave you some space, but we still have a lot to get done. Why don't you go take a shower and get some breakfast and then we can talk." Jude, obviously not a morning person, grumbled a little and headed off down the hall. Jessie waited knowing Tom would be coming to wake the girls up. When he didn't come out right away she went to the door and knocked before she went in. "Tom?" She asked when she saw him sitting up staring at palms of his hands. He startled a little and looked up at her with a nod.

"She has options." He said, watching her as she moved over to the bed to sit with him. "All of I could think of once she crawled into bed with me last night was I don't know what I would do without her. I don't think either of us are ready for this Jessie but if it is what needs to be done in order for me to have her in my arms and have thoughts like that, then yes she has options." Jessie looked at him quizzically for a moment and then broke into a smile.

"Okay, well how are we going to do this then?" She asked.

"We?" Tommy said with a smile. "I guess this means I have your blessing?" He said laughing and pulled her in for a hug.


	18. Chapter 18: Silence

Hi everyone sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. A lot of ideas are swimming around in my mind but hopefully you all still like the direction I am headed. I love the comments you girls are posting! Keep them coming! -B

Chapter 18

Days had passed since Jessie had mentioned the form Jude would have to sign on her birthday. Every time Jude had pressed the issue or asked exactly what kind of options she might have Jessie changed the subject or Tommy entered the room. She hadn't said anything to him about the form yet. She was sure he knew nothing about it because he hadn't said anything to her. Jude figured he had probably not even paid attention to signing any of the forms when he had entered the program and no one had said anything to him since she had arrived because she had not been old enough to sign yet. They were finally happy and together, it broke her heart thinking about having to tell him they couldn't be either after tomorrow. She frowned a little thinking about her birthday. She always imagined that her eighteenth would be absolutely perfect, however now she knew that wouldn't be the case. It was so ironic that for the longest time eighteen had meant that she and Tommy could be together, but now it meant they couldn't. She sighed pushing all thoughts of her birthday and the form out of her mind. If she could only have one more day to be with him she was going to make it the best she possibly could. She rolled over in his bed looking at the spot he had left earlier when one of the girls had begun to scream. She sat up when she saw Jessie's form enter and lean against the door frame.

"Good morning starshine." Jessie said smiling at her.

"How are the girls?" Jude asked knowing that the screaming she had heard that morning had lasted longer than normal which made her worried. When ever one of the girls had a fit Jude would step aside and let Tommy take care of everything, she had considered following him a few times or trying to help, but she knew there was nothing more she could give to Lyla and Lola then time alone with Tommy.

"Things were a little worse than normal today." She said frowning. Jude knew her time alone with Jessie might be short so she tried to get right to the point.

"Jessie, you said I might have options about tomorrow?" She asked pleadingly. "I just… if today is my last day being able to be with him I want to make it the best… but if there are options…"

"Jude I'm so sorry, Tom decided the girls needed to get out of the house so he and all the other agents have gone to the zoo. I'm afraid it's just you and I today." Jude could feel her heart sink. Her last day being able to fall into Tommy's arms and kiss him and be with him and he had to go to the zoo. Of course he didn't know what the day meant but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes all the same. "Actually it's probably a really good thing it is just you and I today." Jessie said. She and Tommy had made plenty of plans to make sure the day would go just right, but neither of them had expected what they saw in the tabloids that morning. "Jude a few of the blackmail pictures were released today." Jude felt like every bone in her body was breaking.

"How bad is it?" She asked, holding on to as much self dignity as she could muster.

"Well you prepared us. The media isn't being polite although none of us expected that." Jessie paused wishing she wouldn't have to tell Jude the next little bit of information. "The blackmailer knows you have run Jude. He alerted the media, and now the whole of North America is on Jude watch. The blackmailer, backed by The Enquirer, has put a reward on your head. Anyone who turns you into the media, alive, dead or injured, will receive $5 million dollars." Jude blinked hard.

"He has turned me into a prize for the media to win?" Jude asked feeling her anger well up in her stomach. "I am too young for this Jessie… I don't understand, running felt like my only option last week but now it seems like that just made things worse." She noticed her hand trembling and took a deep breath hoping to calm both her hands and her mind. Her eyes beginning to fill with tears when she suddenly thought of Tommy. "I have brought more danger into the girl's lives. I was selfish Jessie all I wanted was to be with Tommy. I didn't think about how that would affect his life, his stability or his safety. I could not live with myself if something happened to those girls…" Jessie ran a hand down Jude's back trying to comfort her. No woman deserved to feel like they were a hazard to the person they loved, and Jude was so young.

"Everything is going to be alright Jude. You are going to be on extra security from now on, as of this morning I filed the paper work to have you put on the same level of protection we have Tommy and the girls. If at any time you wish to leave the house you will have to take five or more agents with you. We have also set the FBI to work on identifying and finding the blackmailer. We are doing everything we can for you Jude." Jude nodded and they sat in silence until Jude requested to take a shower.

All morning Jude was silent, speaking only when she absolutely had to. It was because of cases like Tom's and Jude's that Jessie was a WPP agent, but it always broke her heart to see the fear and pain on the victims faces. She let Jude stay silent hoping that what she and Tom had planned for the evening would make up for the terrible morning the girl was having. They spent almost the whole afternoon together in silence when suddenly Jude Looked to Jessie and grasped her hand.

"Did Tommy see those pictures Jessie? Does he know?" When Jessie didn't answer right away Jude pleaded "Please Jessie I just… I need to know. Now the whole world knows how awful things were that night and they are out hunting for me, and I can handle all of that but I don't think I can handle Tommy knowing how awful I was that night. It was all because of him. I had a nervous breakdown because of him and he knows that, but I don't want him to see those pictures. How silly is that?" Jude sighed pushing her head into her hands and wishing away the horrendous headache that was pounding in her skull.

"Not silly at all." A voice said from behind her. Jude was up in instant and in Tommy's comforting arms wondering what she would do the next day when those arms were no longer hers in be in.


	19. Chapter 19: The Song

Hey everyone sorry this chapter took me so long to get to. There is a lot going on and I want to make sure that it all makes sense and comes out the way I want it to. There is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I am sure you will all come to your own conclusions while I am working on the next chapter, which is exactly what you should be doing. Thanks so much for the comments! Keep them coming. Now on with the story.

Chapter 19

Jude spent what seemed like hours in Tommy's comforting arms before she pulled away. Everything around her was crumbling but she was going to act as strong as she could for the rest of the evening, she wasn't going to let the blackmailer ruin her last night with Tommy, at least she was going to try not to.

"How was the zoo?" She asked pulling herself together.

"It was great the girls really loved it." Tommy said. Jude looked around realizing now that the girls had not entered the house with Tommy.

"They loved it so much you decided to leave them there?" She joked.

"One of the agents has a connection at the zoo, the girls are camping out with a few other kids there tonight."

"Oh" She said glancing at Jessie to see if she seemed as surprised by this as Jude was, but Jessie quickly got up when her cell phone rang.

"Looks like it's just the two of us tonight superstar." Tommy said running a hand through his hair.

"Actually that's a good thing Tommy we need to talk."

"Okay, but first I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat." Jude struggled against his embrace a little, she knew she was going to have to tell him this was their last night together and she wanted to do it now.

"Tommy I have to sign a form tomorrow that says you and I will not engage in a relationship while we are in the WPP." She paused wishing he would react but instead he stayed frozen. "Tommy?" She asked reaching out to touch his shoulder, but he took her hand instead and pulled her to him kissing her lightly. "I don't know if I can live in the same house as you and not be able to do that." She said resting her head against his chest. Tommy stayed silent knowing if he said anything to her now it might ruin what he and Jessie had been working on all day. Jude let out a heavy sigh. "There was a boy I was seeing back in Toronto just before I left, I don't know if you knew about him or not." Tommy just frowned and nodded letting her continue with her story. "Well right before I left he made me promise I wouldn't fall in love with…"

"Jude!" Jessie shouted slamming through the kitchen door. "We need to get you to the basement now!" She reached out for Jude and pushed her towards the stairs to the basement. Jude looked nervously back at Tommy.

"Go Jude, Everything is going to be alright." He said as she disappeared down the stairs. The next things he heard was her shrieking. He ran down the stairs after them, pausing slightly on the middle landing to prepare himself for what might be about to happen. When he reached the basement an ecstatic Jude leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately. They stood in a replica of their recording studio back a G-major. Tommy looked around appreciating everything he and Jessie had gone through to make this happen. It was something he had planned on doing since the day he knew she was coming. He had asked her to talk to Qwest before she left, but all he gave her was a number for Qwest to call. He had talked with one of the agents and was able to give them all of the measurements and specifics of the studio. Darius even had carpet and vinyl samples that Qwest was able to get a hold of and send the mysterious person on the other end of the phone. Tommy regretted that he wasn't able to talk to his best friend or tell him where he was, but he knew Qwest would be good for anything that Tommy asked of him, even if he didn't know Tommy was the one doing the asking.

"It's amazing Quincy" Jude said. "I had no idea all of this was going on beneath my feet."

"Good that was the point." Tommy laughed setting her down and pulling her into the recording booth. "I knew it was going to be hard for you to let go of making music for awhile, but I figured that since we are both here now we might as well start working on the third album. Right now." He said mischievously pulling her notebook out of his back pocket and setting it in front of her opening it to a specific page.

"This one? But Tommy this one is about…"

"Us." Tommy said finishing her sentence for her and moving to the other side of the booth where the recording equipment was.

"If this is going to be our last day together we ought to capture these feelings don't you think." Jude was dumbstruck.

"You knew. Tom Quincy, you knew I have to sign that form. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me wallow about it all on my own?"

"Just sing Jude." Tommy said putting on his headphones and adjusting a few levels on the board.

Four hours later Jude lay exhausted curled next to Tommy in the over sized chair upstairs. "Thank you Tommy." She said leaning in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday superstar." He said running a hand down her back. He tried to keep himself busy so that his nerves would settle.

"No one gets me like you do Tommy. That boy I was telling you about, he made me promise I wouldn't fall in love with anyone while I was gone, but here I am totally in love with you."

"That's what I was waiting to hear." Tommy said, kissing her again.

"Waiting?" Jude said wondering where he was going with that.

"Mmmmhmmm." Tommy mumbled into her hair.

"Waiting for what?" Jude asked starting to get little defensive.

"For this." Tommy said pulling a document and a pen out of his pocket. "And this" he added pulling out the velvet box and pushing it into the palm of her hand.


	20. Chapter 20: The Promise

Hey everyone I am trying to get everything in this story just the way I like it. Stick with me and please comment. It helps knowing what you have to say about all the choices I have made so far. B

Chapter 20

Jude took a deep breath and looked at the things Tommy had presented to her. He held a pen and a piece of paper she knew was the form Jessie had told her she would need to sign on her birthday. In her own hands Tommy had placed a velvet box that could hold only one thing. Jude's mind was racing. She looked to Tommy for comfort and hoped that he would help her decode what was going on. When her eyes met his Tommy could sense her confusion. For some reason seeing her eyes swim with wonder and confusion made him want to throw her over his shoulder and drag her back to his bedroom. No matter what happened he knew he and Jude would always have these kind of sparks. It was the emotional sparks he was hoping would help her make her decision tonight though.

'This is the document Jessie said you would need to sign." He said pushing it towards her. She waited for an explanation for the box but none came. Finally she reached out and opened the lid. She had always thought women were silly for being so attracted and effected by jewelry, but the ring that sat in the velvet box in her hand took her breath away. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the ring.

"That" Tommy said from behind her pulling her a little more comfortably into his lap, "is your option."

"Tommy, we can't… is this…?" She looked to him finally hoping she could hold onto control of her emotions. Tommy took the paper work out of her hands and flipped to the second page, then he began to read.

"At the age of eighteen every person protected by the WPP must agree to refrain from any relationship with agents and other WPP persons that may be in the same unit. The only exceptions to the above mentioned rule are as follows: 1. If the persons entering the WPP are already or have previously been married. 2. If the persons in the WPP have gotten engaged before entering the WPP. 3. If the persons in the WPP get engaged before the 18th birthday of one of the persons in the relationship." Tommy took a deep breath and tried not to look at Jude. He heard her sigh and felt her eyes on him. Shyly he lowered the paper and met her stare.

"Are you proposing to me Tommy?" She asked dryly. He was a little taken aback by her tone and he swallowed hard before he answered.

"I need you Jude, I need you and I think you need me. I… I couldn't live in the same house with you and not have the option of having you in my arms. I know you are young Jude, and when I am with you I feel so young. This is such a bid decision and I hate that you have to make a decision tonight, but I needed you to have this option. The WPP will obviously have to qualify this as an engagement but if it makes you more comfortable I am happy to consider this as a promise ring. I promise to you that I won't hurt you, at least not intentionally and I am going to try every minute of my life to keep you with me." By this point in his speech Jude was looking down at the ground. He lifted her chin with his hand and saw the tears in her eyes. "What else can I do for you Jude?" He asked sincerely.

"I am so confused Tommy. Here we are in this cocoon, it feels so safe being with you but what about the rest of the world? What about when we come out of hiding if we ever can? What do I say to Dean who still thinks I am with him? What do I say to my dad, Sadie, Jamie? I love you Tommy I really honestly do, but I know that if you ever hurt me again I will be done. I don't think I could live without you…" She paused realizing she had just answered her own questions. "I can't live without you Quincy." She picked the ring up out of the box and placed it in his hand. "I want to make a promise to you too. I am going to try my hardest to be everything you need me to be. I promise I will not hurt you intentionally unless you leave me or hurt me again. I still have a lot of growing up to do. I am not ready to marry you yet Tommy, but I can promise you that I love and I always will and hopefully that is enough for now." Tommy brushed the tears out of both of their eyes and laid his forehead on hers.

"Promise accepted." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Later that night Jude and Tommy sat in the kitchen signing all the engagement paperwork the WPP required. Jessie sat on the other side of the table beaming at them, she felt like such a proud parent. She jumped a little when her cell phone rang and she excused herself to take the call. "Agent Bell" She answered when she had made it out into the hall. "Agent Bell I need you to evacuate Mr. Quincy and Ms. Harrison. The FBI has just informed us that three members of the Italian mob have gained access to your whereabouts. Be prepared Agent Bell this could get very messy very fast."


	21. Chapter 21: The Road

Sorry I haven't posted to this story in awhile. I thought I would try to bring it back. Please comment and tell me what you think! Enjoy- B

Jude startled awake from the dream she was having. All she could remember of her dreams from the past week were nightmares. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the car and the darkness whizzing past the window. She was still a little groggy but she quickly turned around and looked out the back window to make sure the unmarked car that was identical to her own was still following behind. She breathed a shy of relief when she saw it there. She reached into the seat beside her to stroke Lola's hair. The six year old was curled up in her seat, cuddling a shirt that belonged to Tommy. Lola murmured a little and clutched the shirt ever tighter as she repositioned herself. Jude pulled her hair up into a ponytail and tried to breathe steadily. She began fidgeting with the new ring on her finger and let her mind wander.

After Agent Bell had received the phone call from the WPP headquarters a week earlier, it seemed like the world had been turned on its head. Tommy and Jude were instructed to get the bags that they had packed upon entering the WPP in case of an emergency evacuation. Agent Bell pulled Tommy aside speaking to him in low tones. His eyes had grown wide and he reached out for Jude to join him as soon as Jessie walked away. "We will have to evacuate, that is all they can tell us. We are going to be separated in different vehicles. The girls need to be separate in case something happens. Jude, we need to be strong for them. When this is done we are all going to be able to be together but for now this is what has to be done." Tears were silently sliding down his face and Jude did everything she could to keep herself from shaking in his arms.

She could feel the car slowing down and spotted the Burger King that she assumed to be their next destination. Once the car stopped she pulled Lola out of the car without even waking the child. These stops were just as important for Tommy, the girls, and herself as they were for the agents behind the wheels. This caravan had been moving nonstop since they had gotten the word that their hideout was no longer safe. Jude swayed a little trying to keep warm in the chilling air as she waited for the door of the other car to open. Finally Tommy emerged, with a sleeping Lyla on his shoulder. In another life and under different circumstances Jude would have appreciated how domestic they both looked with sleeping children in their arms. Instead this was a rare opportunity for them to have a few moments together. He leaned down and kissed her, careful not to wake the girls. She coveted these moments now. Usually they didn't talk; they just stood together glad to be in each others company for any amount of time. When the girls were awake they would focus all their attention on them letting Lola jabber about the things she had seen out the car window and taking turns to cuddle and play with Lyla. Jude wasn't sure just how much longer they were going to be living like this but she was positive that their travels were not going to end any time soon. After their bathroom breaks and an order of food they stood by the cars and held hands and staring off into space. When she was with Tommy, Jude didn't notice things that were going on around her. She couldn't imagine what she was going to do without these moments if the day ever came. She dreaded the day when their cars were split up which they had been warned was a possibility. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the car that pulled up next to them. The passenger of the car got out and suddenly changed his path and headed straight for them. "Jude? Jude is that you?" "No you must have me confused with someone…" Her voice trailed off as she looked up and met the eyes of Tom Dean.


End file.
